valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Toplubdifo/123
Bad blog title? yep .-. did that by mistake (so bad) Well, i just wanted to share my journey in VC (plus a couple of tips). Anyways, i'm a free player who was introduced to this game by my friend (big thanks to her cuz i love it :D). And well, I started off with like no knowledge and for some reason i never really checked the wiki or anything so I kinda learned everything by myself .-. XD and I remember starting off with Birthday and Rose Knight as the most powerful cards and i remember having no resources whatsoever to recruit soldier so that infinite vit was useless XD. Omg and I remember when Cyborg was like my central attacker and I relied on her proc so much... Then, later on, I finally found out ''how ''to play the game properly and managed to get the F/AW (three steps of love). And I remember seeing people kill FAW in one BP and was like o.o wtf how do you even, what is life. Then, when I got my first UR (kiyohime) and LIlim I finally realized that FAWKing wasnt as hard as I thought it would be. and well yea. And well, somehow I ended up where I am now- a legit FAWK and there are actually many useful cards. And I also learned that Rarity isnt everything and its the skill that matters. my lineup (Kiyohime, two Huang Long, celestial Hades and Asherah) took ~a year to make. and rly I probs couldve done so earlier with somethign like Kiyohime, Lilim, Asherah, turn stoppers/crits. But me being the stupid person I was a long time ago was like but Asherahs only an SR and casted her aside for like 6months and then when I checked my cards I was like whoa when did I get that XD. Honestly, I'm not that old of a player but I have played to see a lot of changes in the game. Although I wasn't here for the first UR card introduced or all that jazz. I was here for the first UR FAW (who I didn't get), the first time an AW had a likability meter, the first time a FAW had a likability meter and when awakening was released and when they put BP on FAW, when they released new skills (oh yea and alliance ultimate battles). Really, I like some changes and despise others (nubee I finally became a FAWK and now they cost BP? why u do dis I couldve ranked) but nevertheless I love the game and will continue playing. and really through hard work even a free player can do things (altho Im probs not the best example as my ranking is ugh but yea i have free playing comrades whove ranked in top100) And btw just to say, I have no luck in summons and never depend on it. EVEN WHEN I SAVED ALL MY TICKETS FROM CELESTIAL REALM 2 PLUS A BUNCHA OTHERS, SUMMONED AT ONCE FOR PREMIUM DX ALL I GOT WAS Rs T^T. Yep so all my cards are giveaways and event cards except for like 3 cards from ultimate summon that are SR. Also have no RRs because I'm lazy lol (how the ef do you even get that many subdue points to rank? the most i get in a day is 2mil) And dear new players, one day you will get awesome cards dun worry m8. The game may seem repetitive at times but when you open a chest and get the card you want you will be doing somersaults on your bed. Oh yea and those Yggs, save up for dose, you need them (desperatly). And really, don't worry about building your team until at least 3-5 events, until then, get FAWKers as your comrades Well what about yalls? (btw remember when you first played the game and in the "finish" tab for Archwitch subdue and it was just all defeats and you couldn't even finish off a lvl 50 AW? yep yep yep such a long time ago) Category:Blog posts